One High King
by Keketra
Summary: As the Dawn Treader sets sail once again with a Dragoned Eustace, Edmund decides it is high time to rectify an earlier fault of Caspian's. Do I really need to put a 'no romance' disclaimer?


**One High King**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. CS Lewis, his Estate, and Disney are the rightful owners of Narnia and all the wonders therein. I only dabble with his characters once in a while.

**Author's N: **In an attempt to fight a case of writer's block, I'm going to be spewing out a few one shots, just to get back into the feel of Lewis' world. There were many, many wrongs in the films which irked me from the start, and I'll be possibly drawing on those for my inspiration.

**Summary: **Edmund decides that something overlooked should be rectified.

{I}{I}{I}

To hide oneself on a boat is not the easiest thing in the world, and yet Caspian was somehow managing to succeed. Since we'd left the Golden Pool (for lack of a better name), he and I had been cautious with each other… and thankfully, we'd had every reason to avoid confrontation, especially with the current problem of my cousin having been turned Dragon. Though it was somewhat nice not to have Eustace's voice whining in our ears every five minutes, I had to admit I was starting… to miss my cousin's rants. But finally, I had found the King. He was locked away in of the many rooms on this ship, staring at a map, his forehead slightly crinkled as he concentrated.

I hesitated, not wanting to disturb him and yet feeling as though something needed to be said. I gave a soft cough, to announce my presence, and managed a small smile as the King gave a slight jerk of surprise, his head whipping to face me. He sighed as he saw me, and he nodded in greeting. "Edmund?"

"Caspian," I paused, wanting to choose my words with delicacy. "Do you have a moment? There's something… I would like to discuss with you."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly, gesturing to a seat. I shook my head at the offering; I was already nervous at offending Caspian, I'd rather be standing and able to flee should he decide to take my words badly. He shrugged in response, and took up a goblet from nearby; taking a drink of whatever liquid was within, gesturing with his free hand for me to speak. I cleared my throat, being vaguely reminded of my times in council back in the Golden Age, when I had been about to change something I knew the men would not like. "The thing is," I began, resisting the urge to fold my arms. To do so might make him feel that I was lecturing him, and that was certainly not the case. "There's something I should've put right straight away… but at the time it didn't seem so important. Now…" I tailed off, trying to gather courage once again. Funny how once I could have easily talked of sieges and such with men I'd never met, but with someone like Caspian, who had told me he thought of me as a brother, I seemed loathe to speak my mind with the possibility of injuring his pride.

"Edmund, what on earth are you talking about?" The brunette asked, frowning a little at my tone of voice. "Honestly, if this is about Eustace, or-"

"No, no." I hurriedly assured. "No, it's none of that. But… please, don't think I'm being rude, I'm not…"

"Speak your mind then," Caspian said, though his tone was a lot softer than the wording suggested. I swallowed, nodding.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I've spoken against someone…" I paused. "But Caspian… when you introduced Lu and I to the crew… you called us 'High King and Queen'…" I hesitated, wondering if he'd catch my meaning. From the look on his face, he was completely bemused.

"Yes?"

"Well… the thing is, and I mean no disrespect, but Luc and I will never be 'High King and Queen'. Neither would you, or any other King that comes after us." I paused, seeing some light of understanding dawn in the King's eyes.

"Surely, with King Peter and Queen Susan gone…" he began, but I held a hand up, and he fell silent.

"Peter will always be High King, even when he passes on to Aslan's Country." I stated quietly. "Aslan crowned us, you see, and it will take nothing less than Aslan's dismissal to rid us of those titles. He himself told us that once we were Kings and Queens, we would always be thus." I hesitated. "I know you might think it a small matter… but you see, I've been trying to convince Peter that Narnia hasn't forgotten him since we left the last time, and, well, I suppose to hear you call us that… sort of proved his point."

"I did not mean any harm," He stated quietly, apologetically.

I gave a quiet sigh, shaking my head. "You weren't to know. I should have explained before, but to be honest I was just glad to be back in Narnia." I managed a small smile, shrugging a little. "I'm afraid I was being a little selfish…"

A raised eyebrow and a soft snort that was not at all kingly came from Caspian's lips. "You have every chance of being selfish as your brother does, King Edmund. And I am sure that if your brother were here with us, he would agree." I rolled my eyes, thinking of my conduct these last few days, almost certain that Peter was most certainly _not_ going to be happy with me once he found out just how I'd behaved. Then again… perhaps telling him altogether about Narnia might be a big mistake. A hand on my shoulder startled me and I looked up to see the King smiling a little. "I have an idea. Tonight we'll hold a feast on the Ship, and drink to the health and memory of your brother and sister."

I nodded quietly; relieved he was not mocking me, and also pleased with his decision. "I think, King Caspian, that my brother would be most gladdened of such a thing. As would Susan." A small grimace of a smile at her name from him, and I raised an eyebrow. "Still in love with her?" I asked, though my words held a teasing edge.

He shook his head, and then gave a careful shrug. "In all honesty Edmund: no. I was just wishing that she and your brother were with us today."

"Perhaps they are." I smiled at his confusion, shrugging. "With Peter's ways of knowing how I get myself into situations, I'm sure he's well aware that we're _both_ doing so." I grimaced. "And I'm jolly certain he'll have something to say about it once I get back to England…"

"I was always jealous of your relationship with your brother, Edmund," admitted he. "I confess to often wishing I had such a brother to be so proud of as you two are of each other."

I managed a slight smile. "Yes, but would you want someone as irritatingly _noble_ as mine?"

"No more than he would a brother so Just, I am sure."

{I}{I}{I}

**Author's N: **Caspian's introducing Lucy and Edmund "High King and Queen" in the film _Voyage of the Dawn Treader _has always irritated me, and as such I decided to write this, as I hated that neither sibling tried to rectify Caspian's mistake. Thoughts and criticisms much welcomed.


End file.
